Who You
by jinyoungsbaee
Summary: Hyungseob bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hantu. Ia bahkan tidak percaya hantu itu ada. Tapi bagaimana jika ia didatangi seorang hantu? [ Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob / Lee Euiwoong x Ahn Hyungseob. Jinseob/Woongseob. Produce101. bxb ]


.

.

 _ **aku cuma pinjam nama.**_

 _ **disini umur mereka aku buat sudah legal.**_

 _ **Hyungseob 20 tahun.**_

 _ **Woojin 21 tahun.**_

 _ **Euiwoong 20 tahun.**_

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy~

.

.

 _"Hey! Siapa kau?!" pemuda bermata bulat menatap horror seseorang yang berdiri di kamarnya._

 _"Uhm... Namaku Park Woojin" pemuda yang berkulit sedikit gelap itu memiringkan kepalanya._

 _"Kau... Siapa?" lanjutnya_

 _"Apa?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau! Bagaimana kau bisa berada di kamarku?! Kau mau kupukul ya?!" pemudia itu melempar bantalnya._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku berada disini"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis dengan wajah bulat sedang berdiri diambang pintu._

 _"Hyungseob-ah, mau mandi jam berapa?"_

 _"Sohee nunna! Siapa orang ini?! Kenapa dia berada di kamarku?!" gadis yang dipanggil Sohee itu memutar bola matanya._

 _"Jangan berkhayal. Cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!"_

 _Apa?_

 _Nunnanya tidak melihat Woojin?_

 _"KAU HANTU?!"_

* * *

Sudah sekitar seminggu, Woojin mengikutin Hyungseob kemanapun ia pergi. Ke kampus, perpustakaan kota, toko buku, cafe, dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Sejujurnya, Hyungseob sangat sebal. Ia merupakan tipe orang yag tidak suka keributan. Tapi Woojin terus saja berceloteh. Kalau saja dia lupa bahwa Woojin bukan manusia, mungkin ia sudah melemparnya ke laut.

Seperti saat ini. Ketika dosen sedang menjelaskan tentang materi trigonometri. Sekedar informasi, Hyungseob berada di jurusan matematika. Ia sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika. Tapi...

"Hyungseob-ah, apa kau paham? Aku tidak paham"

"Hyungseob-ah, ajari aku. Kenapa _tan a_ sama dengan _sin a_ dibagi _cos a_?"

"Hyungseob-ah! Kau benar-benar paham?! Keren!"

"Hyung—"

"DEMI TUHAN PARK WOOJIN BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" teriakan Hyungseob membuat seisi kelas melihatnya.

"Ahn Hyungseob? Apa ada masalah?" Hyungseob menghela nafas pelan. Ia baru ingat. Siapa yang bisa melihat Woojin selain dirinya? Tidak ada.

"Tidak ada, _saem_. Maafkan aku"

.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang temannya yang bernama Justin.

"Memang aku kenapa?" mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, mereka tidak melihat satupun bangku kosong.

"Penuh sekali. Ayo kembali ke rooftop saja" ajak Hyungseob. Ia hendak menarik tangan Justin namun pemuda China itu menahannya.

"Ada tempat untuk kita"

"Huh?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo duduk bersama Jungjung _gege!_ " Justin langsung menarik tangan Hyungseob menuju bangku sepupunya.

" _Gege!_ Apa aku dan temanku boleh duduk disini? Kantin sangat ramai" Justin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga, Hyungseob tidak tau temannya bisa seimut ini.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu. Kau mau kupukul?" orang yang dipanggil Jungjung itu bergidik ngeri. Justin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kalimat Jungjung.

"Iya kalian boleh duduk disini"

"Okay! Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil makananku dulu. Aku titip temanku ya!"

Justin langsung berlari dan mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Sedangkan Hyungseob, ia hanya duduk diam di sebelah siswa yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Dan Woojin? Entahlah. Ia menghilang saat di perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Seob-ah" Jungjung melambaikan tangannya.

"Y-ya?" ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau melamun?"

"A-ah.. Maafkan aku"

"Ohiya. Kenalkan, mereka teman-temanku. Yang ini Hong Eunki dan Kim Yongguk dari fakultas teknik, lalu Jung Sewon—"

"Ah kalian disini" atensi mereka semua beralih kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Hyungseob.

"Dari fakultas kedokteran. Dan yang ini Lee Euiwoong, dari fakultas mipa. Woong, ini Hyungseob. Ia satu fakultas denganmu. Teman Justin" Euiwoong sontak menoleh ke arah Hyungseob.

"Oh— halo? Senang bertemu denganmu" Hyungseob hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Malam ini Hyungseob berencana mengerjakan semua tugasnya sampai selesai. Besok adalah hari libur dan dia ingin tidur seharian tanpa gangguan apapun.

"Woojin-ah, bisakah kau diam dan tidak menggangguku? Aku masih mengerjakan tugas" Hyungseob menghela nafas pelan. Ini jam 11 malam dan masih tersisa 10 nomor tetapi Woojin terus saja mengganggu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hyungseob sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Woojin. Rumahnya jadi tidak terlalu sepi saat noonanya pergi bekerja. Ia jadi memiliki teman berbicara.

"Seob-ah, aku tidak yakin tapi... Saat melihat temanmu aku merasa takut" pekerjaan Hyungseob terhenti. Ia lalu memutar kursinya dan mendekati Woojin yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Siapa?"

"U-ugh... Aku tidak tau namanya.. Saat melihatnya dari kejauhan aku merasa seperti sesuatu menyuruhku pergi secepat mungkin"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Tidak tau. Aku hanya... Merasa seperti bahaya akan datang"

"Hmm baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang tidur saja. Aku masih a—" kalimatnya terhenti saat noonanya membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tiba-tiba.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-aku... Aku m-menghafal naskah! Ya. Aku menghafal naskah" Sohee menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Naskah?"

"Yaa... Kau tau kan sebentar lagi kampusku mengadakan pentas seni? Aku ingin berpartisipasi"

"Drama? Memang mahasiswa jurusan matematika bisa berpartisipasi dalam pementasan drama?"

"A-ah.. Itu..."

Hyungseob menggaruk tengkuknya. Melihat Hyungseob yang sepertinya kesulitan karenanya, Woojin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, ia menyentuh rambut Hyungseob. Untuk merasukinya dan membantunya menjawab pertanyaan Sohee tentunya. Tubuh Hyungseob menegang. Ia lalu menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau saja yang tidak tau" ujar Hyungseob —atau mari kita sebut saja Woojin dengan mantab.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Jangan berbicara sendiri. Nanti kalau kau gila aku yang repot kau tau?" Sohee langsung pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Hyungseob.

"Huh.. Syukurlah. Sekarang bagaimana cara keluar dari tubuh Hyungseob?"

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Jihoon-ah?" pemuda yang bernama Jihoon itu menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Ia seperti mati" Jinyoung mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?" Jihoon semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya keluar dengan perlahan.

"Ssstt.. tenanglah" Jinyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti kembali"

"Bagaimana jika tidak? Aku tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi selain dia! Hiks.. Kau tidak mengerti..." Jinyoung langsung membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapannya dan langsung dibalas oleh Jihoon. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus surai hitam milik Jihoon.

"Sstt... Aku mengerti, sayang. Kita harus berdoa kepada Tuhan" Jihoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jinyoung-ah... Aku takut..."

* * *

Bunyi alarm ponsel membangunkan Hyungseob dari tidurnya. Ia duduk lalu sedikit meregangkan ototnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal. Ia menguap lalu mengucek matanya dengan perlahan.

"Masih jam 6 pagi" ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak sampai semenit, ia kembali terbangun.

"Tugasku!"

Ia melompat turun dari kasur lalu duduk di kursinya dan membuka buku tugasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia membalik setiap halaman dan memerikaa semua prnya.

"Selesai?" ia terus membalik halanannya hingga Woojin muncul secara tiba-tiba dan duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Aku yang menyelesaikannya. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku!"

"Kau? Menyelesaikannya? Jangan bercanda Park"

"Apa kau lupa? Semalam aku merasukimu! Kau tau?! Rasanya sangat lu—"

"Apa?! Kau masuk ke tubuhku?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"I-itu... Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu berbohong. Y-ya, kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbohong"

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Kau pasti merasuki tubuhku karna ingin melihat tubuhku kan?! Dasar mesum!"

"Hey! Kau fikir aku pria mesum?! Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik dengan tubuh cungkring seperti itu"

"Aku tidak cungkring!"

"Terima saja nasibmu. Mana bokongmu kecil pula. Tidak enak"

"YAKK!"

"Cepat berterima kasih kepadaku, cungkring!"

"Ya, ya, ya, Terima kasih!" Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya. Woojin tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin ada lelaki seimut Hyungseob?

Hyungseob kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia nyaris tertidur kembali kalau saja Ahn Sohee tidak mengetuk —atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Hyungseob.

"Seob-ah! Buka pintunya!"

"Ugh mengganggu saja!" ia turun dari kasur lalu membuka pintunya.

"Apa?"

"Temanmu menunggu di bawah" ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Teman?

Siapa?

Ia hendak bertanya namun Sohee terlihat seperti kelelahan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya turun ke bawah diikuti Woojin di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, perasaan Woojin menjadi tidak enak.

 _'Ugh.. Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi...'_

Woojin terus mengikuti Hyungseob ke ruang tamu. Hingga...

"Oh? Euiwoong?" Hyungseob menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Hai, Seob-ah" Euiwoong juga membalas senyuman Hyungseob. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya luntur.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _'Sial. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n:**

halo? aku balik lagi. hehe. iya tau kok masih punya utang ff. bukannya update malah bikin ff baru. aku... kehilangan feelku untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. maaf ya :(

ini iseng doang. ide muncul gara gara haus ff woongseob. iya. euiwoong x hyungseob. kan belom ada ya? hehehe. gatau kenapa liat mereka berdua suka gemes. apalagi sekarang jinseob otw karam. otw ya. tapi mudahan ga jadi karam sih wkwkwkwkw GA RELA AKU.

udah gitu aja. tinggalkan jejak ya ~~~


End file.
